


[暗涌]第20章

by Crows16



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows16/pseuds/Crows16
Summary: 大家看就完了
Relationships: 李涉川/李辰生
Kudos: 1





	[暗涌]第20章

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次ao3发ce，还不太懂咋用

李涉川被摁在门板上动弹不得，正常人都应该感觉到恼怒，可李涉川面对李辰生如此粗暴的动作，却像是被讨好了似的，忽然生出了一丝兴奋感，还有兴致回过头对李辰生笑道：“李队，大白天，不合适。”

“少废话，别以为一大早演个低血糖就能糊弄过去，整天就演你哥。”李辰生又把李涉川往门上狠狠顶了一下，“还装傻？”

“我哪有？李队要什么，大可大大方方的，直接要，不必动粗的，我没有什么不会给你的。”

李涉川压低了声音，话语中带着明显的暗示意味。他用眼角余光睨到了李辰生的一脸黑，然而脸上的笑容却一点都没有松动，满满都是“你能拿我怎么样”的挑衅意味。

李辰生怒极反笑，于是凑到李涉川耳畔，用犬齿咬磨着他的耳廓，用舌尖扫过打在上面的三个耳钉。李涉川听见李辰生咬牙切齿笑道：“跟我来这一套你知道我想问什么，齐——”

他话音未落，他感觉到有股热气从自己鼻尖扫了过去——李涉川扭过头吻住了他。

这突如其来的一吻吻得李辰生一懵，李辰生像是感觉到了什么，忽然手上一松，李涉川那游鱼似的手便从他的桎梏中悄然溜走，从他的尾椎骨一路游走到后颈，李涉川摁着他的后脑勺撬开他的嘴唇，把李辰生那一腔话全都给吻回了舌尖。

出息。李辰生被反摁在门板上的时候还有心思骂自己。

李涉川看出了他还在走神，听着隔着一层门板外的人来人往忽然福至心灵，在李辰生的颈窝上狠狠啃了一口，引得李辰生痛呼一声，那声音刚出口李辰生就意识到了哪里不太对劲，然而还没等他把住嘴上的门，李涉川把李辰生往门上狠狠一顶，撞得门哐响了一声。

“你他妈——”

那厢李辰生一嘴粗口已经话到嘴边蓄势待发，这厢李涉川这狼子野心的行动派的手早已摸到了他的皮带上。

“李队，大白天的，不合适。”李涉川呼吸的热气已经到了他的腰际。

一声清脆的搭扣响声，李辰生的皮带已经解开成了个“八”字形，堪堪挂在他的腰上，失去了实际作用的皮带现在只能徒增视觉享受而已。

李辰生一手捂着自己的嘴，竭力不让自己漏出一点点会刺激到他身下这个现在叼着他命根子的狗东西，然而他这副拼命逞强的样子早已被李涉川看在了眼里。

“哥，是我技术不行吗？给点反应啊。”李涉川坏心眼地一笑，十分有技巧性地用牙齿刮了一下顶头，于是立刻收到了李辰生那还在他嘴里的小兄弟的反应——技术不是不行，是简直好过头了。

李辰生现在也顾不得再去追问多余的东西了，他非常确信如果他现在再问下去的话，李涉川真的会一口断了他的命根子，于是只能狠狠剜了他一眼：“废什么话，快点！”

“遵命。”

李涉川一笑，李辰生就感觉到有只手已经摁进了自己的臀缝里，登时就有一股麻意直从他的尾椎骨一路直冲天灵盖，他一个脚软差点没站稳。

李涉川还在他身体里的那两根手指还在一点点地靠近李涉川再熟悉不过的微妙凸起，李辰生心道不好，却又听见一声咔哒声，只见李涉川一手解开了他自己的皮带，紧接着李辰生就感觉到了有根硬热似烙铁的东西顶在了自己的大腿上。

李辰生登时全身紧绷了起来，内里也跟着绞紧了李涉川的手指头，夹得他倒吸了一口凉气，他嘶了一声，低下头不轻不重地在李辰生的喉结上咬了一口，温声道：“别怕，哥，我不进去，现在不合适，我也怕你受伤。”

李辰生一怔，然而李涉川却已经不由分说地压了上来，李辰生身后的门板又被压出了一声砰响。

“不进去，就蹭蹭。”

李涉川一边说着，一手已经在李辰生的两腿之间掰出了一点缝隙，紧接着便将自己身下的硬热挤进了李辰生的两腿之间，李辰生这常年拉练锻炼出来的强健大腿肌肉手感极佳，发力的时候——譬如现在他极力的想要并拢自己的大腿的时候，李涉川就揉捏着他因为使劲而硬起的大腿内侧肌肉，将它再次揉捏变软，然后一挺身，直接擦过了会阴，激得李辰生腾地站直了身体，门板又被他这一下动作叩出了一声响。

“明河，你们有看见李辰生吗？”

商徵的声音仅隔着一层门板，李辰生敏锐的听觉让他的羞耻感倍增——就这一门板之隔，外面是正在找他的发小和后辈们，而在这门里，是正在肏着他腿缝的混账便宜弟弟。

感觉到李辰生的情绪似乎随着他的肠壁一起紧绷，李涉川一抬头就看见了他眼角又红、眉头紧皱，像是得到了什么刺激一样，李涉川突然兴奋了起来，手指和他的腰一起动了起来，李辰生陡然受这一下前后夹击，一下没忍住，低低地惊呼出声，声音色情到他自己都没耳朵听。

“李队办公室里还亮着呢，他人应该在里面吧。”是沈绵的声音。李辰生在心里默默地记了她一笔无头账。

“是吗，那我去他办公室看看。”

偏生李涉川这人还就是个不怕死的，听见有人往这里来，还故意加快了抽插的速度，二人的下身在每次交合中不断摩擦着，李辰生几度没守住自己那没出息的声音更是大大刺激了李涉川。

“哥，小点声，别让商副听见了。”

李涉川嘴上这么说，身下的动作却愈发凶狠，李辰生能感觉到自己身后的门板晃得愈发厉害，而商徵的脚步声也愈发近了！

“商副，我看李队刚刚去找三条去了，刚刚去了楼下好像。”是百里霜的声音。

“楼下？他是不是又跑去抽烟了？这臭男人没一个靠得住的。”

百里霜不愧是三条的职业僚机，几乎每时每刻都在这种江湖救急时刻紧急出现，估计让技术部给她做个应用软件，就能当“滴滴打霜”用了。

听着商徵和百里霜的声音越来越远，楼道里也渐渐安静了下来，李辰生这才松了口气，然而他这口气还没出完，后脑勺就砰地一下磕在了们班上——李涉川用力顶了他一下。

“别走神啊，哥，咱俩还没完呢。”

李辰生心下一凉，然而此时此刻，他已经来不及了。


End file.
